Usuario discusión:Lucario pikachu
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Pokemon! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Lucario pikachu. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Entrenador-z-máximo (Discusión) 19:27 27 feb 2011 hola marta que tal hola marta cuando puedas me explicas eso de la discusion sigue asi Marta gracias por ayudarme, si segimos a si para verano tendremos el 65% echo hola marta que tal estas en mi casa hola Hola marta me e echo una cuenta aki esk no se pork pero a veses me bloquean en wikidex y esk sino ma burro--[[User Talk:Tyranitar983j|'tyranitar983j ¿Algo que decir?']] 20:49 22 mar 2011 (UTC) blog he hecho un blog vente si quieres, e puesto un video que mola un huevo[[User Talk:Tyranitar983j|'tyranitar983j ¿Algo que decir?']] 14:37 30 mar 2011 (UTC) hola quiero ser tu amigo , a eres administrador,y conoces a tynitar en real como es ben alien supremo 001 22:01 11 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias corregi algo aqui or que el okedex no es pokemon jeje , tengo malas noticias encontre el trailer solom de 46 segunod pero alguien lo borro de pokemon live action ben alien supremo 001 21:06 12 abr 2011 (UTC) oye eres administrador dile entrnador que me haga , eh ayudado mucho corregi erroes y puse nuevas paginas ben alien supremo 001 20:59 13 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gracias voy atrarer mucha gente , puedo ser un gran administrador , tambien tu y tynitra , a lo de bea es que el problema es que tiene la misma edada que yo , y me gustan las morenas , pero no eslo que tu crees ben alien supremo 001 20:18 14 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias oye cree una wiki s pero no son de pokemon son de par de reys o puinguinos de madagascary ice age , bueno gracias oye , si llegamos a 100 cien podemos poner auspico y vendra mas gente , a dile a z que lo siento , si quieres puedo investigar , y bea donde esta ben alien supremo 001 20:32 14 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento bueno te mandaro tarea , si terminas rapido , yo tengo tarea de nadadores ecuatorianos , es que soy ecuatoriano , dime sabes pasar videos , pasme un video de la pelicula de pokemon de zoruak es que en hispanaomericana no se estreno, y lo de tynitra es que mi unica amiga en la wiki ,ya que todos son hombres , cuantos amigos tienes en la wiki yo tengo 9 ben alien supremo 001 20:45 14 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno ayudare en esta wiki , hasta que yegue bea y tu gracias ben alien supremo 001 20:52 14 abr 2011 (UTC) hola bueno te esperare yo en cambio tengo 6 x1 de deberes pero hare todo lo que pueda , y llama a tus amigos de wikidex a por cierto agrgame y esperare a ti y bea adios ben alien supremo 001 20:16 15 abr 2011 (UTC) hola hola lucario lo s pokemon del ani me son los pickachu dde ash y piplup de dawn ben alien supremo 001 12:29 17 abr 2011 (UTC) vacaciones ola marta ya sabes ks toy de vacaciones (porfin!!!!!) y no tengo internet na mas k oy asi k no podre editar asta k vuelva a casaa ok? k t lo pases bn[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 15:10 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola!! soy yo,aurion 84 y me he apuntado a este wiki.ya que tiene pocas cosas.y necesita ayuda.saludos thumb|61px|voy a ayudar a este wikiAurion 84 13:23 19 abr 2011 (UTC) hola ayude esta wiki ya que yo traje a edwarth voy invitra mas gente y hare mas pagina , deben combertinos en administradores par parar a los usarios que nos quitan nuestro perfiles ben alien supremo 001 23:42 23 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gracias ,ya conoci aentrenador voy editar mas MENSAJEAME 13:54 24 abr 2011 (UTC) oye Perdon,pero me gusta ver los perfiles,mensajes y cosas asi en wikia,no se por que tu firma esta asi,pero puedes cambiarla para que funcione en mis preferencias. El espectacular hombre rotom(CUALQUIER COSA DIME,YA.) 14:47 24 abr 2011 (UTC) hola tengo una gran decision , mira si hacemos cien articulos completos podemos spologrits , pero si wikidex se entera tal vez cierran esta wiki ya que casi es una copia , y eh invitado mas usarios voy invitar a oros en pokeespectaculo y fakemon y no quiero ver una wiki cerrada ypor quer tambien es una wiki de pokemon, yo he vvivdo una wiki cerrada , incluso quiero ser administrador por qeu que usuario no queria ser administrador de pokemon MENSAJEAME 00:24 25 abr 2011 (UTC) hola bueno voy a traer gente y que vamos a hacer si se entera wikidex casi der ina wiki copia MENSAJEAME 20:37 25 abr 2011 (UTC) hola bueno eres un buen usarios asi que sera un secreto esta wiki hay que atrer usarios en secretos a voy a taer mis aliados de mis wikis y conoci uan nueva amiga se llama of heidy MENSAJEAME 20:52 25 abr 2011 (UTC) jajaja Seguire poniendo mas frases cuando me acuerde ak molan[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 14:18 26 abr 2011 (UTC) firma me meti en tu sesion y te la cambie prueba aver[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 14:30 26 abr 2011 (UTC) firma a que te mola (uy k mal sono eso)[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 14:32 26 abr 2011 (UTC) hola es verda lo de andrea y la puri es anormal te restalla en los oidos como adela el año pasao[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 19:56 27 abr 2011 (UTC) hola no es que me conecto alas 2 o 3 y 4 por que volvi a la escuela por que tu vives en españa y yo encuador , veo que tynitar regreso y vino para poner videojuegos ya tenmos 100 articulos Ben alien supremo 001 20:39 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Partido GANE AL VALERO 3-2 A ESTAO MUY IGUALAO ME COSTO UN HUEVAL77.228.51.162 19:49 29 abr 2011 (UTC) hola oye el pedi a la wiki que ponga en lista de wikis asi la vistaran y pondre mas de pokemon de anime y pokemonms , y me alegra el partido ya escuche ganaron , yo en mi escuela soy un portero osea arquero Ben alien supremo 001 20:13 29 abr 2011 (UTC) LOL! El 01/09/97! y yo el 02 LOLazo! xD Seamos amigas! =D A mi ponme un kirlia... a ti te pondré un Lucario, ¿no? XD [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:52 30 abr 2011 (UTC) hola oye yo ytraje a yen y anabell Ben alien supremo 001 16:13 30 abr 2011 (UTC) hola yo voy atraer chicos aunque mas traigo chicas como yen y anabell por que si escuchan oye vamos a pedir spologrits Ben alien supremo 001 18:01 30 abr 2011 (UTC) hola que pasa en españa oye yen y anabell son de españa , me doy pena soy el unico que trabaja aki que no soy de españa , te compraste black o write yo no Ben alien supremo 001 18:29 30 abr 2011 (UTC) hola estoy en ecuador ya conociste a anabell es muy alegre y fan de kirlia , aun no meo compro , oye pedimos spologritsya que llegamos a cien Ben alien supremo 001 18:48 30 abr 2011 (UTC) hola hola bueo yo tambien hice eso que coisidencia , tambien odio las arañas excepto al hombre araña jeje , Ahora yo y anabell somos amigos aunque tambien traje a yenthami , y no se ademas lo que debes poner es un administrador , al menos que entrenador llegue o nombre Ben alien supremo 001 12:32 1 may 2011 (UTC) hola Hola lucario tengoo buena y malas noticias la buena es que tynitar puso en lista de wikis yvan a vistrala La mala es que casi no hay chicos solo chicas La segunda buena por lo menos ah chicas de la wiki , si sabes a lo que me refiero es broma Ben alien supremo 001 21:07 1 may 2011 (UTC) hola gracias por todo y delas chicas ambien eran chicos , hojala que no laclauser esta wiki Ben alien supremo 001 19:36 2 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Hola Nada más les pido, recuerden que siempre deben estar esa plantilla que indica que es de WikiDex. Con esto me despido pero no obstante voy a pasarme algunos días por aquí a ver si siguen las plantillas en los artículos. --Lord of Dark Talk 19:47 2 may 2011 (UTC) ya se ah un problema yo no tengo wii , una cosa eres niña por que me dijiste a pesar que soy chica, no puedes ser soy el unico chico del ecuador sin ofender pero crie que ers hombre por el nombre de usario, aunque que mal no hay chicos pero hay chicas que bueno , yo tambie soy amigo de plusito Ben alien supremo 001 19:42 3 may 2011 (UTC) help te invito a una wiki http://es.ben10nap.wikia.com visitela Ben alien supremo 001 19:49 3 may 2011 (UTC) bueno ya pomen en wi fi dime en donde hay y lo hare Ben alien supremo 001 19:29 4 may 2011 (UTC) hola me alegra verte mira lo que hico un usario Ben alien supremo 001 15:06 6 may 2011 (UTC) bueno gracias que bueno que estas feliz tynitar vino y tambien anabell Ben alien supremo 001 15:12 6 may 2011 (UTC) ya y como estas yo estoy bien aunque le dije algo anabell pero ella me dijo que no pero igual Ben alien supremo 001 15:17 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola bueno ella esta bien y no se enojo lo tomo bien y le dije que mejor fueramos amigos y ya sabia se quien es un dia borro un perfil Ben alien supremo 001 15:21 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola bueno ya quiero que se valla ese usario voy a crear cosas Ben alien supremo 001 15:25 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola hola hace tiempo que npo hablamos que te pasa Ben alien supremo 001 21:25 13 may 2011 (UTC) gracias si fuiste mi mejor amiga en pokemon perdoname si no edite te extrñare espearar por ti Ben alien supremo 001 19:52 24 may 2011 (UTC) hola adios la wiki se cerrrla ahora ya me voy de esta wiki fuiste mi mejor amiga y eres una de las mejores te voy encontra en wikidex adios ahh tambien quiero decirte que un poco me gustas y tambien me gusta tynitra asi que es un adios , un abrazo , un beso , muak y y que te n ga los mejores deseosBen alien supremo 001 13:48 31 may 2011 (UTC) hola cuando rgersa y tynitar Ben alien supremo 001 19:41 2 jul 2011 (UTC)